


Wedding Dreams and Coping Mechanisms

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [35]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor dealt with his pining for Yuuri by planning their wedding and Yuuri finds outThat's basically it





	Wedding Dreams and Coping Mechanisms

The thing about Victor is that he's secretly a planner.

His impulsivity is actually carefully planned and thought out to give the  _ illusion _ of spontaneity.

The forgetfulness is real though. He's locked himself out of his apartment up to five times in one month and forgot appointments and promises too many times to count.  

It's partly because he's a little self centered but it's mostly because he's too busy planning and daydreaming about his “impulsive” surprises.

Deep in his soul Victor is a daydreamer turned planner

Which is why it shouldn't be a surprise that Yuuri found a very heavy wedding planner (filled with wedding ideas and names of florists and caterers and sketches of cake designs) in Victor's room when they were packing to move to St. Petersburg.

Victor had half turned at Yuuri's little noise to find him leafing through the book and felt light headed and briefly detached from the panic he could still feel brewing in his gut.

_ “Huh, this is new.” _ He thought distantly.

He didn't mean for it to get this far!

At first it had just been a way to channel the daydreams that new infatuation had brought him. There was a  **lot** and there was only so much choreographing programs about love could help with it.

And then when Yuuri didn't call and he grew half convinced he had been played he put it away.

Then the video happened.

And yes Victor had planned for the call from Yuuri. One doesn't get a work visa and a dog into a foreign country for months at a time without planning and a little string pulling. But he wasn't prepared for the pining and daydreams to get worse.

So he brought the wedding book and whenever Yuuri was being confusing in his push pull attitude Victor would channel that longing into wedding planning.

It got even worse as the summer progressed and infatuation moved to real affection and then genuine love

They would be married in spring, in Hasetsu. They would have katsudon to eat and blini and blue roses.

He even doodled some designs for the suits they'd wear.

Hiroko found out about it around mid August. She came across him looking up Japanese wedding traditions with the book out to make notes in.

At first he was embarrassed and tried to explain or deny but she'd winked and said: “Our secret Vicchan”

She then appointed herself as his Japanese expert and helped him with a lot of the suggestions.

What he never intended, even after their engagement, was for Yuuri to ever see it.

It was embarrassing and over the top and extravagant and  _ too much. _

But now Yuuri was leafing through it and seeing all his scribbled notes about how Yuuri was just so  _ pretty _ and how they almost held hands that day!

And Victor was screaming internally because in retrospect it was creepy wasn't it?

“I-” Victor's voice was quite higher pitched than usual “I can explain!”

At that Yuuri looked up at him.

They stayed like that for a heartbeat, just looking for at each other and then Victor was falling backwards and landing on the floor with Yuuri in his lap hugging him  _ again _ .

“A spring wedding sounds nice” Yuuri mumbled into Victor's neck, his voice sounding suspiciously wet.

Victor blinked then a slow smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri in return.

And if they spent the next few hours looking through the wedding planner together (and Victor's secret Pinterest board) well...that's their business.

**Author's Note:**

> My kid inspired this fic because we're rewatching the show one episode a day and today was episode 3 and Kiddo told me "I bet Victor has a wedding folder where he keeps all his ideas about their wedding in and he adds to it constantly"
> 
> So you got this fic


End file.
